Gregor Clegane
Ser Gregor Clegane, simply known as Gregor Clegane, is a major antagonist from A Song of Ice and Fire and the Game of Thrones TV series. He is the older brother of Sandor "The Hound" Clegane and is the head of House Clegane which are landed knights and bannermen to House Lannister. Gregor is a freakishly tall and large man, almost eight feet tall, and for this he was often called The Mountain That Rides or simply The Mountain. In the TV show, he served as a major antagonist throughout the series until his final death in combat against his brother Sandor. In the TV series, he was portrayed by in Season 1, in Season 2 and from Season 4 onwards. Appearance Gregor Clegane's size, strength and cruelty are things of legend in Westeros. He is extremely tall, almost eight feet, and weights 420 lbs (190 kg), nearly all of it pure muscle, making him near inhumanly strong. His strength allows him to wield a six-foot, two handed great sword with a single hand, giving him enormous reach, while still affording him the protection of a shield. He has been known to hack men in half with a single blow. When in battle, he wears the heaviest armour known to man, so thick and large that no other man can so much as move let alone fight in it. Below it, he wears chainmail and boiled leather, and sports a plate helm emblazoned with a stone fist punching towards the sky. He carries a massive oaken shield emblazoned with the three hounds of his house. These accountrements make Gregor virtually invincible on the field of battle. Gregor's size appears to be caused by some form of gigantism. A side effect of this are constant debilitating migranes. This appears to be the cause of Gregor's perpetually foul temper. To make his condition bearable, he consumes great amounts of milk of the poppy, to the extent that he has built up a sizeable immunity to its effects. Personality Despite being a knight, Gregor Clegane has forsaken all honorable vows imaginable and is widely regarded an infamous sadist, rapist and murderer. Virtually the only reason why he has not be abolished nor executed is because of his usefulness to Tywin Lannister and his own incredible size and strength. A silent short-tempered brooding man, who often asks for silence and time to stay alone. According to his squire, Joss Stilwood, Gregor constantly suffers from extreme headaches and consumes vast quantities of milk of the poppy to try and dull the pain. The cause of these headaches is unknown, perhaps due to some condition of his gigantism, though Merrett Frey's experiences indicate that a tourney injury or head blow in battle can be debilitating. This might be an explanation for Gregor's near uncontrollable temper. According to his brother, Sandor Clegane, Gregor once killed one of his own men because the soldier snored too loudly. Gregor's rage always overwhelmed his common sense, shown when he beheaded his own horse and nearly murdered Ser Loras Tyrell just because the latter defeated him in a joust, and for him to attack and fight Sandor when the latter stood in his way. Even as a child, Gregor was an irrationally violent person: he furiously burned his brother's face permanently just because the latter played with one of his toys without permission. Power and Abilities The Mountain's skills are heavily associated with his incredible physical strength and herculean stature. He is so large and powerful that he wears the heaviest armor and weaponry in all of the Seven Kingdoms; a kind of armor so heavy that would make impossible for any man to move at all. Ser Gregor has gigantism and is known for his inhuman strength. He has arms and legs with the size of the trunk of a small tree and dwarves any known person. He was an exceptionally skilled swordsman, who was knighted for his accomplishments - which were augmented by his extremely violent and brutal fighting style. Gregor was, though, incapable of defeating his younger brother, Sandor, in a duel, because the latter was far more levelheaded than him. The Mountain possessed immense strength, and even as a boy, he outclassed his brother and it took three fully grown men to physically hold back Gregor. Gallery Gregor Clegane.png|Gregor Clegane in Season 1. GregorS2.jpg|Gregor Clegane in Season 2. GregorClegane-Profile.png|The undead Gregor Clegane in Seasons 5 and 6. Ser robert strong.jpg|Ser Robert Strong as he appears in the novel series, without a face. Mountainstein.png|"Ser Robert Strong" carries an injured and humiliated Cersei into the Red Keep. Gregor and his men.jpg Joss and Gregor.jpg Ser_Gregor_Histories_and_Lore.jpg|The Mountain fighting in battle (Game of Thrones - Histories and Lore) Komarck_Gregor_Clegane_FFG.jpg Mark_Evans_GregorClegane.jpg|The Mountain fighting a normal-sized man. Gregor_attacks_Loras.jpg|Gregor's rage. John_Picacio_Mountain_v_RedViper.jpg|The Mountain against the Red Viper Gregor_clegane_a_song_of_ice_and_fire_by_nickkalinin-d6417rk.jpg Alexandre_Dainche_Ser_Robert_Strong.png GregorCB.png|Gregor Clegane unmasked in Season 8. The End of Clegane Brothers.jpg|Gregor finally meets his death a thousand times deserved at the hands of his brother. Trivia *Although Gregor rarely speaks in the novels, in the adaptation TV series, his character is more silent during the story. This is due to the fact that he was first cut from the last two episodes of the first season, then played by actor Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson, who does not speak English well, so his lines are simplified. Thus, the Mountain is heard to speak longer sentences only in the second season. *In the TV show Ser Robert Strong still has his head, unlike his book counterpart. When he is presumably reintroduced as the apparently-zombified Ser Robert Strong, his eyes are seen through his helmet with pale greenish flesh. **Despite the undead nature of his body, in the show he retains his original mind, or at least is restored to it, when he defies Cersei's orders and kills Qyburn to fight his brother, implying he is still the same person in this form, as opposed to the wights. **In the TV show, the "Robert Strong" persona has never mentioned in this name, yet the ending credit confirms this mute knight is in fact Gregor in disguise, also portrayed by Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson. This has possibly clarified a highly possible theory that Gregor and Robert Strong are one and the same. *During A Dance With Dragons occurs, Gregor was still on Arya Stark's list of people who she tried to kill even after his alleged "death", for Arya had no idea that Gregor died and thought he is still alive. This is also implied in the TV series. *His death in Game of Thrones is similar to that of Gregory Goyle in the Harry Potter films. Both fell into the fire, both did not occur in the books, and they even have a similar first name. Navigation de:Gregor Clegane Category:Game of Thrones Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Leader Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Criminals Category:Rapists Category:Male Category:Fighters Category:Dark Knights Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Sadists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Misogynists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Wrathful Category:Torturer Category:Military Category:Thugs Category:Abusers Category:Addicts Category:Mutilators Category:Gaolers Category:Destroyers Category:Control Freaks Category:Minion Category:Provoker Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Thief Category:Homicidal Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Spouses Category:Giant Category:Archenemy Category:Zombies Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Undead Category:Mutated Category:One-Man Army Category:Revived Category:Mute Category:Successful Category:Nemesis Category:Aristocrats Category:Arrogant Category:Misanthropes Category:Pawns Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Rivals Category:Warlords Category:Golems Category:Perverts Category:Delusional Category:Enforcer Category:Deceased Category:Vengeful Category:Related to Hero Category:Siblings